mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Sunshine
''Little Miss Sunshine ''is the fourth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Sunshine *'Colour': Yellow *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair: '''Yellow (Dark blonde) in braids *Family: None *Friends: Mr. Happy, Little Miss Giggles, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Funny, Mr. Scatterbrain, Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Grumpy (one-sided) *Love: Mr. Happy *Rivals: Mr. Grumpy (one-sided), Mr. Rude, Miss Bossy *Occupation: Host's Assistant (New show only) *Species: Shaped Human *Likes: Sunshine, Good Manners, Being Polite, Fish Chowder, Flowers, Music, Buttons, Polka Dots, Beads, Jewelry, Pretty Things, Bubbles, Trains, Rainbows, Happiness, Joy, Laughter, Unicorns *Dislikes: Darkness, Evil, Fear, Sadness, Little Miss Bossy, Mr. Rude, Dragon Fish *Release date: 1981 *'Job': Cheering people up *Features: Red bows *Nationality: American (US) Somerset (UK) *Actresses: Pauline Collins (1983) Jill Shilling (1995-1997) Alyson Court (1997-1999) Alicyn Packard (2008-present) Jo Wyatt (UK-2008-present) Emma Tate (UK-2009-present) *Catchphrase: Love em, Love em,Love em! Story There was a king who lived in a castle in Miseryland. Little Miss Sunshine was coming home from holiday. She saw a sign saying "This way to Miseryland." So she was on her way to Miseryland. She saw a guard at the bridge door. Little Miss Sunshine gave the guard a big smile. Then the guard took her to see the king of Miseryland and she had an idea. So Little Miss Sunshine and the king went back to her car. Finally she made a new picket sign saying "Laughter Land" and she boomed an enormous laugh then the king laughed too. Miss Sunshine then goes home and meets Mr Happy, who was on his evening stroll. Little Miss Sunshine is one of the happiest people in the world, besides Mr. Happy, Mr. Cheerful, and Little Miss Giggles. ''The Mr. Men Show Little Miss Sunshine is a regular in the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show. She kept her looks and personality except her nose and hair change from yellow to light tan, and runs a morning show called "Good Morning Dillydale" with her partner, Mr. Happy. Her voice is very perky . Her house is pink, with a flowerbed, and flowers on the house as well. In the UK and US Versions, she is cutely voiced by Alicyn Packard and Jo Wyatt (Season 1), Emma Tate (Season 2). She is first seen in Physical. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Bonheur'' (French) *''Doña Sonrisas'' (Spanish) *''Unsere Sonja Sonnenschein'' (German) *''Mevrouwtje Zonnestraal'' (Dutch) *Η Κυρία Γελαστούλα (Greek) *樂觀小姐 (Taiwan) *밝아양 (Korean) *ニコニコちゃん, Nico Nico-Chan (Japanese) *Мисс Лучик (Russian) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Happy *Miseryland worms *Miseryland birds *Guard *King of Miseryland *Mr. Small on Miss Sunshine's purse Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Princess *Little Miss Magic (mentioned, but not seen)(Seen on TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox (mentioned, but not seen) *Little Miss Bossy(she appears in this episode before her own TV version) *Little Miss Sunshine and the Wicked Witch. *Little Miss Christmas *Little Miss Fabulous (with pink hair) *Little Miss Sunshine and the Splendid Hair Day *Be My Little Miss Sunshine *Mr. Birthday *Little Miss Sunshine Keeps Her Smile (TV) *Little Miss Naughty and the Good Fairy *Mr. Men A Christmas Carol *Happy Christmas, Mr. Worry (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious! (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Grumble's Hoilday (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV )(cameo) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) (cameo) *Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair (TV)(mentioned) *A New House for Mr. Wrong (TV) *Happy Birthday, Little Miss Scatterbrain (TV) *A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (TV) She also appears in some of the episodes in Mr. Men and Little Miss. Trivia *Although, Miss Sunshine and Mr. Bump are fairly good friends, she mistaken him for a giant spider from the "Bugs" episode. (The Other 2 being Mr. Grumpy & Mr. Nervous) *Her US voice in The Mr. Men Show is similar to that of Toadette from the Mario series and her personality is similar to Princess Peach's. *In "Sand & Surf" Miss Sunshine seemed to be one of the Little Misses that didn't have her hair in a ponytail. *In The Great Alphabet Hunt she had a Scottish accent *The only time she cried (Camping). *She is one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but she seems to care that Mr. Rude farted in Canned Goods, Sleep, Hotel and Dillydale Day. *It is said that her best friend is Little Miss Chatterbox. *Little Miss Sunshine is one miss who is seen with Mr. Stubborn (Fair, Amusement Park, Rainy Day, and Night, as a werewolf). *She is good friends with Little Miss Whoops. *She is one of the 16 yellow characters. *She didn't seem to care when Mr. Bump got hurt in "Parties" and "Getting Around" and even let him get hurt in "Parties". She also didn't care when Mr. Fussy got hurt in "Seashore", which is really very, very out of character for her! but she did seem to care when Mr. Bump got hurt in the 1997 episode called "Mr. Grumble's Holiday". *In "Hotel" her voice can be heard while the 7 heads are yelling at Mr. Rude even though her head isn't shown. *She was the only character who was not frightened when Mr Stubborn turned into a werewolf. *She is seen a lot with Mr. Messy and Mr. Fussy in season 2 (Gifts, Seashore, Parks and Pirates). *She doesn't watch anything scary or about corn.(shown in Fish) *She has been seen with all characters (she was seen with Mr. Noisy in Fair and with Mr. Lazy in Reptiles) *She is one of the 32 characters in the Mr. Men Show. *She's a bit shorter than Mr. Happy. *She has a fondness for buttons in Arts and Crafts (and in Driving, she wanted to go to a rainbow and buttons store). *She almost went crazy in Arts and Crafts. *She appeared more in Season 2 than Season 1. *She has her own Craft show, with her assistant, Mr. Funny. *Miss Sunshine got a pair of pink polka-dotted platform shoes in Shoes. *In Season 2, her eyes became more anime-ish (Arts and Crafts, Trees, Fairies and Gnomes). *She is one of the six characters to have a yellow nose, the others being Miss Scary, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Fussy (Persnickety), Miss Giggles and Miss Curious. *In Reptiles, Miss Sunshine had a pink lizard for a pet called Pinky. *She hasn't been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy, it is unknown if she does though. *She has a pet poodle shown in Trees. *Little Miss Helpful is one miss who is seen with Little Miss Sunshine, they're almost like sisters. (Fairies & Gnomes), (Surprises) *She was angry four times, surprisingly, Music, Rainy Day, Clocks and each time happened because of Mr. Rude *She had 2 shorts, one about gnomes and the other about the seashore. and Gnomes, Seashore *Little Miss Sunshine made a cameo alongside Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy, and Mr. Tall in a "Book People Unite" commercial in the ending scene in the crowd of literary characters. *She does not like scary things or situations.(shown in Physical,Hobbies, Adventure, Fish, and Pests) Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Round characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Fan Favorite Category:Blonde hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Characters with freckles